Richard Lynch
Richard Lynch (1940 - 2012) Film Deaths *''The Seven Ups'' (1973) [Moon]: Shot to death by Roy Scheider. *''Open Season'' (The Recon Game) (1974) [Art]: Shot to death with a telescopic rifle, along with Peter Fonda and John Phillip Law, by William Holden, after Peter, John, and Richard kill Cornelia Sharpe. (Thanks to Stephen) *''God Told Me To '''(Demon) ''(1976)' [''Bernard Phillips]: Killed by Tony Lo Bianco after Richard reveals his half-alien nature. *''Deathsport (1978) ''[Ankar Moor]: Decapitated at the end of a swordfight with David Carradine. *''The Ninth Configuration (Twinkle, Twinkle, Killer Kane) (1980) Cyclist: Beaten to death in a bar fight with Stacy Keach. *The Sword and the Sorcerer (1982)'' [Titus Cromwell]: Killed by Lee Horsley. *''Invasion U.S.A. ''(1985) [Mikhail Rostov]: Killed in an explosion when Chuck Norris fires a rocket launcher at him. (Thanks to Kyle) *''Bad Dreams ''(1988) [Harris]: Burned to death, along with the rest of his followers (apart from Jennifer Rubin, who survives), when they douse themselves with gasoline and set the cabin on fire as a mass suicide. He appears to Jennifer periodically throughout the rest of the movie, but it's eventually revealed that Richard's "ghost" was just a hallucination induced by Harris Yulin's psychological manipulation and drugs. *''Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge[[Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge (1991)| '(1991)]] [Major Krauss]: Impaled on a halberd, when he falls onto it after Guy Rolfe sets fire to the ropes suspending Richard from the ceiling. (Thanks to Matthew) *Alligator II: The Mutation ''(1991) '[Hawk Hawkins]: Eaten by the alligator. *''Trancers II (1991) '[Dr. Wardo]: Stabbed in the chest when Tim Thomerson throws a pitchfork at him. *Maximum Force ''(1992) '[Max Tanabe]: Falls to his death, landing on a car, after being shot by Sam Jones as Richard dangles from a helicopter ladder. *''Laid to Rest ''(2009) [Mr. Jones]: Impaled through the back with a metal pole by Nick Principe, as Bobbi Sue Luther looks on in horror. (Thanks to Matthew) *Necronomicon:book of the dead(1993)De la poer:commits suicide by jumping off the roof of the mansion many years before the first segment began. TV Deaths *''Murder, She Wrote: To the Last Will I Grapple with Thee'' (1992) '[''Michael O'Connor]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, arranging it to frame George Hearn for his 'murder' after he was diagnosed with a brain tumor. His body is shown afterwards when the police discover him, and his death is shown in a flashback later on. *Star Trek: The Next Generation: Gambit, Part II (1993)' [Arctus Baran]: Killed by a neural implant when he attempts to activate Patrick Stewart's implant to kill him, unaware that Patrick had switched transponder codes of the implants. (Richard was wearing heavy alien make-up for the role). *Murder, She Wrote: Amsterdam Kill'' (1994) '[''Philip de Kooning]: Stabbed in the chest by Marcus Gilbert. His body is shown afterwards when Angela Lansbury discovers him, and the murder is shown in a flashback later on. *[[Highlander: The Series (1992 series)|Highlander: The Series: Blind Faith (1995)]] [John Kirin/Cage]: Is killed in two scenes: when he is run over by a car while saving Conrad Dunn, and when he is later shot by Conrad. As an Immortal, he comes back to life both times. *Terminal Virus '(Last Chance)'' (1995 TV) [Callaway]: Killed in an explosion when Susan Africa fires at the fuel drums beside him, as he tries to escape from the camp. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Charmed: The Day the Magic Died'' (2003) [Cronyn]: Destroyed along with Cheryl Ladd with a spell cast by The Charmed Ones (Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan and Holly Marie Combs) Using an Unicorn's Dust, wich is Magic. Notable Connections *Brother of Barry Lynch Gallery Rostov's death.png|Richard Lynch's death in Invasion U.S.A. RichardLynch_LaidToRest.png|Richard Lynch's death in Laid to Rest Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue 1940 Births Category:2012 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Heart attack victims Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by rocket launcher Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:People who died in the Charmedverse Category:Died during production Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Actors who died in Roger Corman Movies Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Actors who died in Robert Hall Movies Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Brought back from the dead Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Charmed cast members Category:Deaths in Charmed